1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is related to electrically actuated fluid pumps and in particular to electromagnetic reciprocating fluid pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,696 I have disclosed a high pressure fluid pump having a pair of telescoping cylinders axially disposed in a pump cavity. Conical stem valves disposed at the opposing ends of the telescoping cylinders produce a unidirectional fluid flow through the pump as the telescoping cylinders are reciprocated relative to each other by a solenoid driven armature. Although this pump works well, the unit-to-unit variations in its performance characteristics have been excessive. The invention is a high pressure pump of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,696, in which the variation in the unit-to-unit performance characteristics has been substantially reduced.